


Raise a Glass to the Two of Us

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AmorParaAlex, AmorParaJohn, Fluff, JohnNoMuere, M/M, Omegaverse, Sorpresa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Tomorrow there'll be more of us[...] —¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? [...][...] —Mañana [...]





	Raise a Glass to the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Feliz San Valentin a todos. Esta pequeña cosita es un regalo para mi querida G. Mauvaise, porque si, se necesita mas amor en esta pareja.
> 
> Lams (John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton)
> 
> Advertencia: Mencion de MPreg (Men pregnant, embarazo masculino), Omegaverse

**Rise a Glass to the** _**Two** _ **of us**

_**Tomorrow there'll be more of us** _

John alza una ceja al ver el montón de papeles desparramados desorganizadamente en su escritorio, si no supiera que su pareja está rondando por la casa se pondría a recogerlos, pero Alexander se pone histérico cada vez que toca sus cosas pues en sus palabras todo está en un orden que él puede entender. No puede comprender como el Omega ha sobrevivido tantos años en condiciones similares, ahogado entre papeles infinitos que luego transcribe durante noches completas sin dormir al computador, solo para volver a escribirlos a mano pues según él debe tener una copia en todas partes. No sabe en lo que Alexander ha estado trabajando los últimos días, solo sabe que es el momento de parar y dormir las más de 60 horas que tiene sin dormir en toda la semana.

—Alexander —llama acercándose a su escritorio tratando de conseguir algunos papeles que necesita para su trabajo cuando un sobre llama su atención. Lo toma con cuidado revisando el logo parpadeando al reconocer el laboratorio al que todos los empleados de la Casa Blanca deben ir para su revisión anual.

Se acerca al calendario casi seguro de que a su esposo aún no le toca dicha revisión, mira la fecha y luego el sobre antes de abrirlo para revisarlo. En ese instante Alexander entra secando su cabello y palidece al ver su acción.

—¡John! —se acerca rápidamente arrebatándole los resultados pero es demasiado tarde. Se sonroja enormemente al notar la sonrisa que empieza a deslizarse por el rostro de su esposo, grita sorprendido al ser alzado pero su corazón se derrite ante la risa y los besos que su Alfa deja en sus hombros.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? —dice John deteniéndose apoyando su cabeza en su cuello haciendo cosquillas allí con su respiración.

—Mañana —dice bajo—, pero acabas de arruinar tu regalo de San Valentín.

John ríe y se separa un poco mirándolo con amor. Iban a tener un bebé, un pequeño, adorable y Dios lo libre revoltoso bebé tan enérgico como su padre; apoya su frente en la contraria pensando en hacer un horario para Alex, no dejarle dormir muy tarde y tener una seria conversación con Jefferson para que no lo estresara, al menos hasta que los meses de mayor riesgo pasen. Quiere pensar en que tanto Alex como Thomas se podrán comportar pero sabe que no es así. Luego lidiará con eso.

—Te amo —susurra besándolo con suavidad apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Pronto tendrán una hermosa familia, como ambos lo habían deseado.


End file.
